Know The Real Me
by HNNKN777
Summary: Athrun mistook Cagalli to be the daughter of the Campbell one night at a party. Stricken by her at first glance, he dreams of meeting her again to ask her approval in marriage. What  would Cagalli do once she finds out that a noble wanted to marry her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I hope you would like this story. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Gundam Seed/Destiny, they belong to their respective company owners. Please read and review.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Outside, a thunderstorm raged. A great wind frightened the animals and bent the trees low to the ground, shaking their leaves almost off their branches. But inside the great mansion of the Campbell, there was light and laughter. A long table, covered with striped cloth under a freshly bought satin of gold embroidered with floral laces, was pushed up close to the wall, and it was laden with all kinds of glassware's and silverwares—all vintage—decorated by palm fronds and piled high with roasted meat and olives, with spit-roasted beef and lamb and fish, with rounds of expensive wine, with grapes and oranges and figs and sweet cakes.

Beneath the table, a sixteen-year-old Athrun sat cross-legged in silence, watching as shoes, heels, sandals, and ankles and hems of gowns go by. No one had seen him—he was almost totally obscured by the tablecloth—and he enjoyed the anonymity. He was of course a man now, but he could not resist on occasion returning to the pleasures of boyhood. This was one such pleasure: to sit hidden and watch the elders as they drank ever more wine and acted ever more foolish. In the corner, he saw Old Jack weaving as he stood with his feet far apart, trying to focus on the face before him. Wine sloshed from his flute to dribble down and sullied his well polish suit. "You will soon be on the floor," Athrun mutters, and was startled to hear a voice say, "I am surprised he is not already."

Athrun turned to see a girl squatting just behind him. "You have the seat of honor," she said. "May I join you here?"

There was something familiar about her, but he cannot put his finger in it. "We are familiar with each other?" he asked.

She nodded rather fast. "I think you have seen me one time. And I spoke to you when you last saw me." Cagalli informed referring to the time of the Zala's arrival in the Campbell mansion, appearing to them as the honored guests of the party, Athrun happen to drop his wrist watch while trying to place it around his arm and in time while he was having butter fingers, the watch fell to the ground and Cagalli, who was one of the attendant, picked it up for him and handed the thing. There was only a moment when Athrun gaze at her and walk off before he could hear her say "you dropped this".

"Your memory serves you well, but I think it's lost on me."

She was a wonder to behold, with her blonde curls escaped from her braid, her cheeks flushed dusky rose, her gazes so direct and yet mysterious. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and he saw the lines of her cheekbones' beginning to assert themselves. Her lips were full and pink. He was suddenly dry mouthed, his heart knocking about in his chest like a caged animal wild to be released.

"I'm Yula," she has decided that she might as well introduce herself to him and using her other name so as to prevent any future recognition.

"Hello, Yula," Athrun shook the hand in front of him and gave her a smile before introducing himself, "My names Athrun Zala, it's a pleasure to meet you." _A pleasure indeed!_

"A pleasure to meet you too!" she beamed excitedly.

Her voice was low and musical, laugh like. He was mesmerized by her voice. The utter completeness of her beauty was astonishing; it made for a rush of emotions in him so strong it felt like anger. Athrun blushed for no particular reason.

She appeared not to notice but instead stared calmly into his emerald pools.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen in two days. And you?"

"Just turned sixteen last month."

They regarded each other carefully, and then he ducked down and pointed to the people before him who had joined hands and made a circle to dance. They whooped and called out one to the other, stamped their feet, threw their heads and laughed. "They rejoice so!" Athrun said, caught between wanting to admire them and to ridicule them. "It is as though the world was built for joys only and they care not for sorrow."

She came closer and peered from beneath the cloth to see the dancers, and then sat next to Athrun. "It makes me happy, their happiness," she said, and there was in her simple statement a truth that made him ashamed of his ambivalence.

"Of course it makes me glad as well," he said. What was it that she smelled of? It was a scent of air and water, of salt and bread, of the white blossoms that flowered on the olive branches. Of apricots and nuts. Of earth. He felt himself growing dizzy. He leaned back onto his elbows and looked at her. "Where are you from?"

She cocked her head, puzzled. "Orb."

"No," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "No?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I am from Orb—I think, unless you mean…ah. I was born in Orb but I—"

"No," he said yet again.

She stared at him, then lowered her eyes. " I believe you must not know of my extraordinary circumstances.

He shrugged, "Perhaps."He did not know what he was saying. The girl confused and unsettled him.

She smiled a warm, rich thing full of its own intention—he had never seen such a smile. But then her face grew serious. "Behold; by a way known only unto you and God,:" she declared, acting like a fortune teller about to present her extraordinary talent upon the young man, "You have come to know of my great secret of my strange beginnings—" Cagalli was halted by a series of giggle from the boy before her. His eyes now twinkling underneath the little light that peered from under the cloth, it has set its glories on the young man's emerald pools.

"Don't laugh," she warned, "I'm being serious here."

Athrun's laughter was premature when he decided to cover a hand over his mouth to not further infuriate the girl, "I-Im sorry, please move on."

"If you must know, you should take this story seriously for no one, not even the Cook—"

"The Cook?" Athrun asked, puzzled, "Why would this matter the Cook?"

"Sshh," Cagalli shushed him bringing an index finger to her lips, "Yes the Cook, doesn't know about this. I have never spoken of this to anyone, but this was revealed to me by the head butler"

"_The head butler?"_Athrun thought all the more puzzled, _"what does the head butler have to do with this life birth story of hers?"_ The more Athrun thought about it the more he got confused, so he decided to let it pass for peace of mind sake.

"I will reveal all of this to you if you promise never to tell another. Will you promise?"

He smiled uncertainly. She remained somber-faced and did not speak, waiting for him to agree to what she had asked. "I promised," he said.

She nodded and resettled herself, sitting back on her heels and again anchoring her hair behind her ears. "So be it. We have agreed that this will be known only to you and to the butler, now and forever, unto the end of the earth."

"Yes." His chest inflated with his importance.

She leaned in closer and spoke quietly. " I was found outside a door of a mansion. I was wrapped in cloth spun of gold, wearing a crown of jasmine flowers. Beside me were gifts wrap in satin gold cloth, there were golden coins inside the basket I was placed, left for the one who would take me unto herself and raise me as her own."

He tried not to laugh again. _Unbelievable! even she's a better storyteller than my nanny._

"Ah," she said. "I see that you cannot believe. You must not feel ashamed. It takes a man of rare qualities to—"

"I believe," he said, "I do! I do believe!"

Now she laughed. "Then you have believed a lie. But the circumstances of my birth and where I came from is more bleak than you thought, the owner of this mansion thought—" Cagalli stopped and turned her head in the direction of a voice calling her name. Her high brow, her strong nose. "I must go," she told him, pulling something from her pocket that immediately settled on her head. Because it was too dark, Athrun could not picture what it was. Cagalli started to crawl away from him.

He put his hand on her back. "Wait!" When Cagalli turned to him, he found himself frustratingly wordless. Again, they heard her name being called, more insistently this time.

"I must go!"

"Until the next time!" he managed.

She rose too quickly and knocked her head against the underside of the table, then turned back to Athrun, giggling.

He did not smile. He would kill the table, for hurting her.

He lay down on his stomach to watch her walk across the room. Her gait was slow and easy. She moved with her back straight and her head high. Cagalli took hold of a person's hand from the pillar that covered the person from view, then turned to look in Athrun's direction and smiled. His breath was tight, his belly aching. He watched as she went away from the ballroom and into the corridors. He sat up and returned his attention to the flush-faced revelers smiling to himself. He was eager to meet her again sometime though in a better location having better conversation than the one they had.

**OoOoOo**

"Mother?" Athrun called. It was late into the night, and Athrun could not sleep. He had lain for at least an hour turning from one side of the bed to the other, staring up at ceiling, occasionally brushing his hand into his hair, wet after an evening bath. He had touched himself, lightly and with wonder, understanding now the reason for his manhood.

"Mother!" he called again.

It was his father's frame that suddenly filled the wide doorway of his room. Athrun's mother had become an increasingly sound sleeper.

"What is it my son?" Patrick asked. "Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then why do you persistently call when your mother and I need some rest?"

He did not answer, and his father moved closer.

"Athrun?"

"When will we see those people again?"

"What people?"

"The people who came to the party tonight."

His father lifted his shoulders and made a sound deep in his throat. "We all live in the same country. We'll see one another someday."

"No, but….the host Anne and Philip Campbell and their daughter. When will we see them again?"

"Ahhhhhh," his father said. "Have you interest in Meer?"

Athrun said nothing. _What was it her name again?_

His father clapped his hands together and his voice rose high and tight in happiness. "We have waited long for this moment! –your grandparents and your mother. I shall invite the Campbell's for a friendly meeting next week, so that you may look again upon your Meer. And then we shall see what will happen."

"I know already." Athrun said

His father stood up. "We shall see. And you must sleep, that you may grow strong and healthy.

Athrun turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

"I am happy for you my son."

"And I too, Father."

"Goodnight, Athrun."

He listened to his father's footsteps move away from him in the dark. Had his father felt this? This reeling sensation, big as all of the heavens, for his now sleeping wife?

Athrun draw in a deep breath and let it out. He closed his eyes tighter. But still he did not sleep. He saw again every move she made, heard again her every word. And waited for morning, which would bring him one day closer to his own wedding

**OoOoOoOo**

**I know that this one is pretty short compared to the other fics I've written. Truth be told, I stumbled upon this idea that led me to create another fic; this one. Please tell me what you think about this whether I should continue or discontinue this one, I don't know how far my mind can go imagining stuff and that, so I need your opinions. Actually I'm an impromptu writer meaning I don't do drafts and the like, I write instantly what's in my mind and construct a plot and a storyline while I'm writing. For those who are anticipating for the update of "My Ballerina" don't fret, I'm not discontinuing it, but I rather need time to think of another plot for the events in the next chapter. If you have any questions about updates or any other questions and suggestions please p.m me or if you don't have an account you may place it in the review slot. Only constructive criticisms are accepted no flames.**

**Please read and Review and if you have time, please read and review my other fics. Thank you so much. 'Till next time!**

**~HNNKN777~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I've updated. Sorry for the long wait. I've got tons of paperwork's for the last two weeks. I am so sorry again! Thank you so much for those who have reviewed this story, I felt relieved that somebody would bother to review this one. Thanks a lot reviewers! I hope you will get to review this one though there is no ASUCAGA interaction in this story, I hope you will still read and review this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters present in Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, the credits go to the makers and producers of this anime, and none whatsoever belonged to me except the storyline.**

**OoOoOooO**

"Ouch!" Cagalli reached for the back of her head where Meyrin, the chambermaid and Cagalli's "frenemy" had pitilessly yanked on her hair. Cagalli sat on the ground, while Meyrin kneeled beside her, attempting to fashion a braid that would subdue Cagalli's curls.

"Do not complain!" Meyrin scolded. "If you call yourself a lady, you should learn how to do your hair properly!" Her voice lowered as she added, "Your hair has been wild about your face all the time if it is not fix tightly in a bun."

"I know well how to braid my hair," Cagalli said. "But my hair knows well how to escape. Shall I spend all my days trying to capture it?"

"How often must you be told that a lady should endeavor to groom herself always? As women, it is our calling and our privilege. You do not deserve to be called lady by anyone if you cannot even do just a simple act of fixing yourself." She yanked again on the blonde's hair.

Miriallia, Cagalli's other, more favored friend, rose from where she had been lying in the long grass next to the spring. She walked over to the two girls, and then seized Cagalli's braid away from Meyrin.

"Ouch!" Cagalli cried again.

Miri loosened her grip and began instead to play gently with Cagalli's hair, as when they were little girls, and Cagalli closed her eyes in relief and pleasure. "I think there is no need for such constraints Meyrin," Miri said. " Is it not a pleasing sight, Cagalli's hair about her face? Let us put flowers on her braid instead." She knelt behind Cagalli, plucked a beautiful wild flower, and tucked it into her braid. Then she place in another.

Meyrin picked a tiny yellow flower. "Use this instead. Yellow is better suited to her coloring. White suits me."

Miri ignored Meyrin's outstretched hand and instead picked another white blossom. "This color is more pleasing." She held it under her nose and smelled it's fragrance. "And it smells of heaven, besides."

Meyrin crossed her arm and stuck out her lips, pouting. " Cagalli, do you say white or yellow?"

Cagalli shrugged, "Of what importance is the color of flowers I cannot see?" Cagalli pulled away from Miri and turned to sit opposite her. "Why do we waste our time this way? Can we just go into the water and cool ourselves, wouldn't that be more fun?"

The two girls looked at the spring then at Cagalli.

"It is too cold," said Miri.

"It could be deep," said Meyrin.

"My friends have left me," Cagalli said. "And have been replaced with old women afraid of their shadows." She moved to the edge of the spring, took of her maid cap, and flung it aside. Then she waded into the water, shrieking with delight as the cold rushed over her ankles.

"Cagalli, have you had enough fun for one week?" Miri asked her hoping that she might at least stop her from getting wet.

"What's a little deep in the water would do me?" Cagalli ask back as she started padding her way to the deeper part of the spring. She knew for the fact that both of her friends were quite jealous of her gut. She, in all her modest living and amusing character, had been the reason why they were out underneath the heat of the morning sun, lavishing the cool air and the mellifluous sound of the running water of the spring; their duties left untouched at the Campbell manor.

"You mean 'us'?" Meyrin corrected now standing beside the brown haired girl feeling anxious to go back.

"You're getting way overboard Cagalli, remember the last time you breached one house rule and invited yourself in the Campbell's exclusive party last night," Miri pointed out expressing the events of yesterday night to compel her to know that there are certain repercussions for breaking the rules set by the Campbell's towards their household committee. "You never have the slightest clue how angry Myrna was when you left your post, you were so selfish chasing your own pleasures and excitements that you forgot how Myrna would feel, the one who raised and took care of you like her own daughter." Miri knew that to speak of Myrna, the Cook, was the only way for Cagalli to realize how foolish her actions were that night at the party and even now, Miriallia have not intended to go this far but her antics has to stop.

"I was not chasing my own pleasure and excitements Miri," Cagalli reacted, turning around to face Miri while clutching the hem of her dress, "I just want to know what a party looks like when you are there personally to see the event , and I guess both of you want to feel that experience too."

Miri shook her head and sighed. True, what she said, she also would like to see that angle and to experience social life with the rich and famous, but social law would prevent her from doing so. Aside from the fact that she and the rest of the maids belonged to the ray of the lowest stratum in society, she had no business, whatsoever. But Cagalli, unfortunately, was not one of them, she seemingly was describe as an "outcast" where the logic of maids and societal stratum are concern. To her, all people are made equal and social hierarchy are a thing of the rich to make themselves look like gods who are untouchable; their money and fame made them powerful and limitless, to say. To the rich, their wealth is their fortified city; they imagine it an unscalable wall [1]. The social system played an assault to human minds that the world is composed of lower beings and gods, it would be fortunate if you were predestined to belong to the so-called privilege class. But to Cagalli, who is born with a sense of pride and strong integrity, would refute such lunacy to say that the poor have more privilege of knowing how to suffer and to feel the joyous pain of laboring and toiling all the days for sustenance and existence sake that the rich know nothing about as they are too sheltered and well sufficient for to know of such benefit.

"You've met someone last night, I remember, who is that person?" Meyrin asked out of the blue.

Cagalli walked a distance back to the ground where the two girls stood up. "Oh, he's just some kid who lost interest in making acquaintance, "the blonde replied while mangling the wet part of her dress.

"Have you ask his name? Do you know who he is?" Meyrin prodded.

"Why does it matter to you so much Meyrin?" Miri eyed her.

"Well, who knows he might be the son of someone rich and powerful somebody, to make his acquaintance who be so much at your favor!" the red-head shared with an amount of excitement that she held the blondes shoulder and shook it.

Cagalli swat Meyrin's hands from her shoulder and spat firmly "I don't make acquaintance with somebody for the sake of exploiting him of his money and power; I don't be-friend that way Meyrin."

"I'm just stating, no need to bash your ideals on me, aside from that; do you know what he looked like? Was he handsome?"

Cagalli blushed a shade of red remembering how the boy looked very handsome underneath the shade of where they have hidden, despite the lack of light Cagalli could see an amount of his handsome and ethereal face.

"I could say he is indeed very handsome."

Meyrin squealed with delight imagining how he would look like. Miri, who stood silence between the two, felt the need to stop this nonsense, early in the morning they have been very unproductive and seeing that they've tarried long she felt the urge to bring out the voice of reason.

"Okay, okay, enough of it you two. No matter how you dream of being with someone handsome and rich," Miri sarcastically declared, twirling both her hands in the air emphasizing on the 'rich and handsome' part of the sentence, "Our duties in the manor will not finish on its own and prince charming would definitely won't help you with it, so let's go ladies!"

"Do you have to state that one Miri" Meyrin whined and started to follow Miri who is already at a distance from the two as Cagalli followed suit.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"_En Garde!"_ He cried and lunged forward, parrying thrust for thrust. Taken unawares, for he had not really believed in Athrun's boasts, Dearka was unprepared for the determination of his assault, and found himself stepping backward and bumping inelegantly into his befriend Yzak.

"Yzak!" he cried, recovering himself, but Athrun stood his ground determinedly. After some minutes of this, the master, seeing that the match was becoming dangerously competitive, called a halt. The ladies present inside the school gym wailed and cheered for Athrun's post triumph.

"A good first effort, Your Grace!" he cried, beaming at Athrun.

As they withdrew reluctantly to their benches for refreshments, Dearka complained, "That was unfair Athrun, you knew all along I was going to be beaten by you. How long have you been practicing fencing?"

"11 years approximately. " Athrun smiled at Dearka as he settled himself on the vacant bench beside the stage but not before producing a face towel from his duffel bag. "I was five when I held my first foil—'twas heavy really."

"WHAAAT! And you didn't even tell me you were a pro at this; you could have spared me from humiliating myself in front of the ladies!"

"Was it his fault for not telling you? You should have ask halfwit!" Yzak chimed in ready to give Dearka a piece of his mind for partly blaming him for the bump to which was a cause of his clumsiness.

"You don't have to insult me Yzak, we know—Athrun and I—that between us you were the least bit experienced in fencing."

"So? Just because I'm the least experienced in this sport doesn't mean I should disavow my pronouncement on you being half-witted—"

"Okay, okay enough you two, the first years are starting to stare at us" Athrun cried glancing far ahead of them as the first year girls started to giggle.

"Us? You mean you." Dearka corrected. Amongst Athrun's friend Dearka is most aware of Athrun's popularity among girls—younger or older, though he might possibly admit that Athrun is indeed very handsome he's just not about to voice that praise out loud—this guy might get his ego inflated more if he tells him directly.

"Hmph," Yzak scoffed and seated himself comfortably beside Athrun.

"Speaking of girls," Dearka began, "I've heard that the Campbell family went to your house yesterday evening, is that true?"

"Huh? Well yeah."

"They've brought with them their daughter Meer, what's up with that?" Dearka probe.

"Heh, I don't know exactly, come to think of it she was not the one I was looking for"

"Not the one? You mean there was someone?"

"I'm gonna' head to the showers" Yzak stood up not bothering to indulge himself in this conversation.

"We'll follow after!" Dearka shouted to his best friend as he pulled the door of the gym close.

"Apparently, we went to the Campbell party last week and I've met this girl by accident—"

"Oooh interesting, Athrun's love at first night story?" Dearka teased.

"Not really, it's just that we both, me and this girl, hid underneath the tables and had a little chat or two—nothing special." Athrun turned to Dearka, seeing as his friend was interested in his story he continued. "I wanted to meet her again so I asked my father if he could invite them for dinner and maybe get to know and befriend her more, but turns out that she was not the right girl"

"Could she possibly be one of the attendants of the house?" Dearka produced a possibility to which Athrun shook his head knowing exactly that it was an exclusive party and household staffs are off-limits.

"I don't think so, it was exclusive." Athrun brushed back his midnight blue mane.

"Do you have her name?" Dearka inquired.

"Now that I remember, I think it was Yula or something that chirps the same tone."

Dearka began to chuckle at his friend's stupidity when it comes to girls he liked, he knew for the fact that Athrun—when face with a situation, would definitely sink to matters like voicing his thoughts out and forgetting to bother knowing the most important thing when you like someone—ask his/her name. This maybe one of the basics and Dearka is certain that the midnight blue haired guy beside him lacks this type of common sense.

"What's so funny" Athrun was bothered instantly by his friend's strikingly unusual response.

"You! You just lack in that area Athrun!" Dearka continued to giggle to himself even if Athrun gave him the glare.

"Exactly _what_ area Dearka?"

"The fishing-out-for-information area," Dearka felt like a teacher now as he started to lecture Athrun, "even if it's not with someone you like, you should introduce yourself properly and ask for that someone's name and _be_ sure you get it right it is impolite to ask for someone's name and then forgetting it the next day, I see now why you have not interested yourself with somebody…"

"And where do I stand in this particular instant? You the teacher and I the innocent and clueless student?" Athrun grinned at his friend knowing full well that Dearka self-proclaimed himself just now as the guru in social interaction.

"You get the idea," Dearka grinned back resulting to a white towel flying squarely on his handsome face.

"You're way over this Dearka," Athrun stood up and packed his things inside the duffel bag, seeing as this conversation would not lead him to the girl anytime soon, he felt that this would be a matter only he could figure out on his own without anyone helping him, "come on, let's head to the showers, I bet Yzak had waited for us too long."

Dearka sighed, "You're right, but you don't have to hit me with a towel y'know!" Dearka followed Athrun as they exited the gym.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**(Sigh) I'm finally done…**

**I'm very sorry this has to cut short, I know your vying for an ASUCAGA interaction in this chapter but for the sake of the plot and for the progress of the story a boring chapter has to be present somewhere…hehe..I'll try to make sure that they'll be able to meet. So please REVIEW! No flames! Only constructive criticisms are accepted.**

**Bye for now, and if you have any suggestions or if you want to add something to the plot, please by all means contact or e-mail me, I'd be very oblige to consider it. If you have any questions please do not be shy to voice it out and e-mail it to my account, if you don't have an account you can try to reach me through your review. Any concerns will be catered so as long as it is related to this fiction. Thank you and once again GOODBYE and GOD BLESS!**

**~HNNKN777~**


End file.
